


Warmth

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Super Fucking Baller - Adventure Zone Magnus/Kravitz/Taako [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Smut, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Nightmares, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Post-FinaleKravitz has a rough nightmare; in the morning, Magnus and Taako team up to distract him.Kravitz POVKinktober day 24: 'tickling' - blink and you miss it. Seriously it's not an element at all really.There is a slight dom/sub thing going on, except most of the time it's really hard to tell who's D'ing and who's s'ing.





	Warmth

The opalesque black tar is dragging at his limbs, pulling him down beyond life, and death. He’s not going to die, he can’t die. He’s just going to- to become nothing, to become part of this  _ thing _ that’s eating him and his home, invading his mind and his body and his plane. He chokes-

And gasps out a breath as he wakes with a start in his bed, his fingers clutched into the sheets. His mind is still trapped in the sideways world between dreams, and nothing - neither the dream, nor the bed sheets beneath his fingers - seems to make sense for a few moments. He’s frozen, paralyzed in time, and gasping, and clammy, and he still can’t  _ breathe- _

“Krav?” 

Magnus’s voice is husky with sleep, and far away, really far away, but he really wants to find it. He tries to claw himself out again, but everything is frozen. He’s so, so cold. 

He hears murmuring, and then warm limbs are wrapping around his body. 

“We’ve got you, my love,” Taako whispers in his ear. “You’re okay. Just a nightmare.” 

Magnus’s hand is rubbing over his back. “Try to breathe for us, baby. Just try to breathe.” 

It’s still hard, it feels like inhaling chips of ice that stick to his lungs, and fleetingly he thinks that maybe it would be easier in reaper form, where he doesn’t actually have any lungs, maybe it would be easier then, but he doesn’t like to take reaper form around his guys. Would rather be flesh and blood with them. 

Except flesh and blood  _ hurts _ sometimes.

The panic begins to edge out as he manages to take a few pain free gulps of air. He’s not drowning. He’s not being sucked into the Hunger.

He buries his face in the smooth skin of Taako’s neck and just- just keeps breathing. Taako’s fingers play over his braids, and he can feel the gentle press of Magnus’s lips to his own neck, grounding him, reminding him he is so, so loved. 

He can tell by the steady breathing that Taako’s already slipped back into meditation, but Magnus is still murmuring behind him, soothing with his whispered words and his strong hand sliding over the skin of Kravitz’s back. 

“That’s so much better,” Magnus whispers in his ear, like breathing at a soft and steady pace is an accomplishment. Magnus makes it  _ feel _ like an accomplishment, he can actually hear the pride in Magnus’s voice. The shivering subsides as Kravitz’s human body seems to remember how to move, again. How to circulate blood and tell his mates he’s happy, or at least not distressed. 

“Thanks, Mags,” he whispers, trying not to disturb Taako. Like a cat, Taako grumbles a little and tucks Kravitz’s head more firmly under his chin, sighs a long suffering sigh, and never opens his eyes. Kravitz wants to smile at it, but he can’t summon up the energy at the moment. 

“Think you can drift off again?” Magnus sounds sleepy behind him, and Kravitz does his best not to feel guilty, knows both his guys would kick his ass for feeling guilty about this. 

The inky blackness still feels like it’s clutching at him. He lifts a hand, and a small lamp in the corner flickers on, the glow of the flame warm in the bedroom. There is no Hunger lurking here. “Is that okay?” 

“Well I don’t mind, and I’m pretty sure Taako is cool with it,” Magnus says drily as Taako lets out a soft snore. “So if you need it, you get it, K.” 

“Thanks,” he whispers again. 

Magnus pulls them tighter together, all three of them. Kravitz would think it would trigger the drowning feeling, but it doesn’t. The Hunger was  _ cold. _ Magnus and Taako are warmth itself. He snuggles back into Magnus and sighs, letting his eyes close. He can still see the flickering of the lamp through his eyelids. 

“I love you.” It’s the last thing he hears before sleep, Magnus’s voice all drowsy and adorable and loving against his skin. 

\---------------

In the morning, Magnus’s arms are still wrapped around him, but Taako has slipped away at some point, and he’s clutching at cold, empty bedsheets again. He groans a little, feeling slightly hungover from the bad night of sleep. 

The thing about sleeping with Magnus Burnsides, Taako had told him long ago, when they’d first started sorting out this relationship, is that Magnus is a mandatory cuddler.  _ He gets you in his arms, you’re there for a good hour, maybe more, _ Taako had explained.  _ So get comfortable.  _

He’s comfortable now, sure, but Magnus’s arms are like lead weights, and he’s not moving anytime soon. He grunts, louder than he means to, then feels guilty when he hears Magnus stir behind him. “Huh-wha?”

Kravitz smiles, unseen by Magnus, at his own chance to soothe now. “It’s okay, Mags. Just morning.” 

Magnus groans behind him. He’s never been a morning fellow. He stretches the limbs that are holding Kravitz tight, giving Kravitz a chance to escape, but he finds he doesn’t want to. Instead, he takes advantage to turn in Magnus’s arms and press a kiss to his chest. 

Magnus’s eyes are soft with sleep, and something else. Love. Concern. Not pity. They’ve all got their demons to face, and none of them want pity. “How’s it going?” Magnus asks casually, his thumb coming to stroke over Kravitz’s cheekbone. 

“A lot better now, thanks.” He feels his cheeks heat. 

“Anytime, babe,” Magnus says, gathering him up for a kiss. “That’s what we’re here for. Speaking of- TAAKO!” 

Kravitz shakes with held-back laughter as his stupidly large, uncouth, charmingly-rustic love-of-his-life bellows through the house at his much more couth, we’ll say, other-love-of-his-life. 

“YO!”

Did Kravitz say more couth? Well. 

“THAT SMELLS AMAZING, WHAT IS IT?”

“PANCAKES, MY DUDES.”

Kravitz can’t control his laughter, now, tears streaming out of his eyes. His face is buried against Magnus’s chest. 

“WITH BLUEBERRIES?”

“Sss-sss-sstop-” Kravitz says through the giggles. 

“CHOCOLATE CHIPS!” 

_ “Sweet,” _ Magnus says under his breath, pumping his fist. Then, he gathers Kravitz’s quaking body up in his arms and kisses the hell out of him. “Mmm, that’s sweet, too.” 

“You’re the worst,” Kravitz says, wiping at his eyes, and Magnus just grins knowingly. He may be the worst, but who’s not thinking about his nightmare anymore, that’s the look Magnus has. Kravitz tackles Magnus back to the bed to hug the shit out of him. 

“Getting started without me, boys?” Taako says as he sweeps into the room. He’s wearing his robe, the frilly translucent pink one with the little feathers that get everywhere and make them sneeze and laugh. He waves a hand, and a tray levitates in behind him. “Are you ready to have your culinary minds blown?”

As Kravitz is distracted by Taako, Magnus takes advantage and flips Kravitz over to his back on the bed. “Nope, can’t right now, we’re wrestling now,” he says, pinning Kravitz’s arms to the bed with one hand  _ (Goddess bless that bicep) _ and finding all of Kravitz’s vulnerable spots with the other.

“Oh is that what we’re doing now? I thought we were eating in bed, like  _ civilized _ people,” Taako drawls. He primly sits up by the pillows of their obscenely huge bed - Taako had insisted on the size once Magnus started sharing their bed more regularly. He’s a big dude, their love - and takes his own plate, observing them cooly, like he’s spectating a sport of some kind, as he starts to eat. His eyes are all mirth, though. He waves a hand at them. “No, no, continue, continue. Taako’s good up here.” 

Kravitz shares a glance with Magnus, and then they look at Taako, and then back at each other. Kravitz gives Magnus a small, barely perceptible nod. As one, Magnus releases his arms and he levitates the tray - and Taako’s plate - out of harm’s way; at the same time, Magnus grabs Taako’s ankle and pulls him down into the cuddle pile (gently, Magnus is always gentle with Taako, though not always with Kravitz, which is just  _ fine _ by Kravitz). 

“Unhand me, unhand me, you-” Taako fights his way back out, because Taako is nothing if not a scrappy fighter, and he quickly has Magnus over on his back, a knee dangerously close to the goods, as it were. “I swear, you two are like… like… _ puppies _ sometimes.” At a playful yip from the floor, Taako giggles, then grins. “No, Johann, that was  _ not _ an invitation.” 

He tries to get serious again. “Honestly, sometimes I just don’t know what to  _ do _ with you two.” He pushes his hair out of his face, then ties it back in a knot. He sits back on his haunches, eyes practically on fire with desire and light and happiness. “What’s Maggie do at his school? Plenty of opportunity for play? It tires the dogs out? You guys need to be tired out, hmm? Is that what’s going on here?” 

In the wrestling, Taako’s robe slid off his shoulder, and he’s breathy and magnificent. His gaze slides over to Magnus, seems to communicate there, and then back to Kravitz, who takes a deep breath. Taako starts crawling back up the bed, up Kravitz’s body. “Pin him for me, Mags.” 

“Gladly,” Magnus replies, sweeping his hands up above his head again and pinning them to the mattress. “What’s your signal?” he asks Kravitz. 

Kravitz makes the gesture with his fingers, and Magnus automatically releases him, then brings him back into the hold again. 

“Good,” Taako murmurs, working on his pajama pants, pulling them down to his ankles and kissing all the way up his legs again. His cock, which had started going hard when he and Magnus had been wrestling, now twitches as Taako’s lips come close. Taako chuckles, low and happy, before he takes Kravitz in his mouth. 

“He’s so beautiful, isn’t he,” Magnus whispers in his ear, brushing kisses over his skin and making Kravitz shiver. 

“Y-yes.” Kravitz can’t take his eyes off of Taako, off of Taako’s lips spreading to take him in, those gorgeous lips, those smartass lips. 

“Sucks cock like a goddamn dream.” 

“Yeah, he does,” Kravitz manages, letting his voice get a little louder. “You’re so good, Taako. That feels so fucking good.” 

“I know, bubala, I know.” Taako hums around him and smiles as he flicks his eyes back up Kravitz’s body, then takes him all the way down. 

“You look good like this, too,” Magnus murmurs, sweeping back his hair and sucking a mark on his neck. 

Kravitz moans and arches up into Taako’s throat. 

Taako pops off, face flushed and breath coming quickly. He crawls up Kravitz’s body and straddles him, his robe billowing around their waists. 

“Gonna ride him, baby?” Magnus asks, his voice rough in Kravitz’s ear. 

“Fuck yeah I’m gonna ride him.” After a second of adjustment, Taako slides down onto Kravitz’s cock, steadying himself on his stomach. 

Taako is hot and tight and warm and wet all around him, and Kravitz moans, twisting against Magnus’s grip. Magnus doesn’t let him go, just tips his head to the side and starts kissing him, drowning out his moans. With a start, Kravitz realizes that Magnus is thrusting against his hip, his cock sliding over Kravitz’s skin and leaving a trail of precum behind. 

He’s so- so overwhelmed with it all, the opposite way he’d been overwhelmed last night. Overwhelmed with goodness and light, not darkness. Not the Hunger. He would not be devoured, scoured from the face of the place, not by these two. 

“I love you,” he whispers, chokes out, overcome. There might be a tear, though he hopes there isn’t. Magnus is the crier, he’s the strong stoic one. 

“We love you, my dude,” Taako says, running his hands up Kravitz’s chest and tweaking his nipples. 

“Mmmm, we  _ so _ love you,” Magnus agrees gruffly, thrusting against him. 

Taako’s making tight little circles with his hips, now, and Kravitz can feel him start to clench, start to spasm, start to ripple around his cock. He squeezes Kravitz tight, and Kravitz explodes in a blaze of light with a loud groan. Taako brings down a hand and strokes over his cock to take him over again, ride his orgasm a little longer. To his side, Magnus releases his arms and takes himself in hand. Kravitz uses his release to immediately wrap his arms around Magnus’s neck and pull him close, kissing as Magnus thrusts against his hand, against his body. 

“Come on me,” he whispers fiercely against Magnus’s lips, and Magnus does, stiffening and spilling over Kravitz’s hip. 

Taako eases himself gingerly off Kravitz’s cock, sensitive now. He lays down beside Kravitz with a sigh. Their breaths steady out together. 

There’s a loud gurgling, and Magnus blushes hard. “Anyone else, uh, hungry?” he asks sheepishly. 

“You know, if you’d just stuck to  _ the plan, _ we’d be full of delicious pancakes right now. Now I’m going to have to reheat them, and you know they get rubbery.” 

“They won’t get rubbery, because you’re too good,” Magnus counters. “Besides, if we eat first, we go into a carb coma and we don’t have the energy for the sweet love makin’.” 

“Well, yeah, you do it  _ after _ the pancake nap, Maggie. What, were you born yesterday?”

Taako starts to slide away during the good-natured bickering, probably to retrieve the pancakes, but Kravitz wraps an arm around his waist and drags him back in, then drags Magnus in, too. He kisses Taako on the forehead, then Magnus. “Thanks,” he murmurs. 

The teasing tone that Magnus and Taako had taken on, as a distraction from his bad night, slides into something sweet. “Anytime, my man,” Taako vows, brushing their lips together. 

“Always.” Magnus mimics the kiss, and Kravitz feels the warmth of both kisses to his very toes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Goodddddddd these boys give me life. 
> 
> Thanks for comments and kudos, they keep the bond engine going!


End file.
